Mirror Image
by Silverflare07
Summary: Rated for suicide-T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it’s still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli’s dead. It’s impossible…isn’t it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't.

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)).

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

15 yr old T.J. Detwiler walked towards his locker to grab his books for fourth period. He smirked as his lock gave a click and the locker opened. A small note floated to the floor. Surprised he bent down to pick it up. He had stopped getting notes in 8th grade when girls realized it was more 'mature' to just tell the guy you liked that you liked him. And now that girls told you if they liked you he was bombarded by at least 20 "Will you go out with me?"s a day. Just today the most popular girl in school asked him out. The only person to beat him was Vince. Because next to Vince T.J. was the most popular kid in the 9th grade. He had grown taller and more muscular since 4th, though not as much as Vince (who was now taller then Gretchen). He now wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. His cap (which he could never really get rid of hung in his locker. A larger version of his old green jacket was hanging in his locker as well. He opened the note and was surprised to see Spinelli's handwriting. She only wrote him notes if she was going to cut class. And they had a HUGE test in English, she wouldn't miss that. T.J. read the note.

" Teej,

           I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry. Don't forget me. 

           I'll miss you. Bye.

          Ashley (Spinelli)"

He dropped the note and was out the door before it hit the floor. He raced his bike to Spinelli's house hoping against all odds that what he thought was happening wasn't. Spinelli had been really down lately. Almost depressed, but he and his friends had never taken it seriously. Her mom and dad had been fighting and she had told T.J how she was worried they'd get a divorce. But that wasn't enough reason too... T.J. shook his head. He shouldn't think the worst. Spinelli had no reason to do something so stupid. I mean with her ebony black hair now loose and framing her face, amazing figure, and mellowed out personality (which just means she wasn't quite so violent) she was the girl everyone wanted, including T.J. He had never really figured out when his feelings for his best friend had become more then friendly. Maybe ever since the 'experiment'. Butch had told them some crazy story about kissing so to find out the truth the group drew straws. He and Spinelli had gotten the shortest. It was his first kiss and, despite what everyone else said, his only. None of the girls he had dated had been right. Because they weren't Spinelli. 

He pulled up in front of her house and hoped off his bike. He didn't bother to knock; he just opened the door, raced inside, and called out Spinelli at the top of his lungs. Her mother rushed into the room, tears streaming down her face. And in an instant he knew what had happened. Bob and Flo had finally ended it. That's what Spinelli couldn't take. That's why...

"T.J.?" 

"Hehe." He gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry Mrs. S. Do you know where Spinelli is?"

"Well yes. She said she was going to the park and to not expect her home for dinner. Why…T.J.?" 

T.J. was already half way to his bike. 

"Later Mrs. S. LATER!"

He was already on his way. There was only one park with a bridge for Spinelli to jump from. 7th Street park. It was a huge park that wasn't used anymore because to get to the actually park part of it you needed to cross a bridge that wasn't safe anymore. The bridge Spinelli was going to jump from. 

He was right as soon as he pulled up he saw her figure sitting on the rail teetering between life and death the way an egg teeters on the edge of a table. Not safe but not in complete danger. He raced towards her as fast as his legs would carry him. The jump down to the river below was a long one. It was at least 50ft probably more. And the current was so strong and so fast that even if she did survive the fall she would be swept away.

~*~

Spinelli looked down at the dark river and almost laughed. In 5th grade she had been dared by Lawson to walk across the rail to prove she wasn't scared of anything. She had looked at the raging waters like an enemy then. But now they were like a friend. Ready to take all her pain away and all she had to do was move further one more inch.

But she wasn't going to make it seem like she slipped. She wasn't going out the cowards' way out (a/n: Even though suicide is the cowards way!). She shivered as the wind blew against her. Today was a cold day without any sun. It had seemed like the perfect day to jump. She stood up and gave a small smirk as she felt raindrops land on her head. It seconds flat it became an all out downpour. She lifted her head up and gave a meek:

"Why?"

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pressed her against someone's chest.

"Don't do it Spinelli!" 

She gasped as she recognized T.J.'s voice.

"Teej?"   
  


He pressed her closer to him.

"Please don't do it."

Tears mixed with raindrops as she turned to look at him. 

"And why not!?" 

"Because people care about, they need you. So your mom and dad got a divorce. You'll get through this. Someone can help."

"NO THEY CAN'T!"

T.J. was taken by surprise when she yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Her crying had become sobbing by now. "Because no one can make you love me! I saw you say yes to that girl and I..."

T.J. was, if possible, even more surprised. 

"Spinelli she was asking if we had Science homework, I mean she asked me out too but I was only saying yes to the "Do we have homework in Science?" question."

"What?"

"Spinelli…just please don't jump. People need you..._I _need you. I...I love you Spinelli."

Now it was her turn to look shocked.

"Yo...you do?"

"Ever since I can remember. So please...please...don't." He also had tears running down his face.

Spinelli looked at T.J. and then at the river.

"I won't. I promise I won't."

He hugged her closer to him.

"Those are the best words I've ever heard."

She turned around to climb off. As she started to step off her shoes slipped on the slick surface of the railing. She fell backwards away from T.J. and towards the river.

"Teej!" She sighed as she felt his hand grab her arm. 

"Don't worry I got you." He tried pulling her up but he wasn't strong enough, the wind was making him numb.

"Hold on I'll get my cell phone and call Vince. He'll come help me get you up."

"Okay." 

T.J. fumbled for his phone. He finally got it out of his jacket pocket and scrambled to open it. He cursed silently as his one hand, numb from wind and rain, refused to cooperate. Then he cursed out loud as the phone slipped from his hand and plunged into the river.

Spinelli gave a gasp. 

"What'd we do now?" She seemed close to tears again.

"I umm...I...I don't know! I'll think of something. Just hold on."

"But Teej...I can't."

"What...? Why not?"

"I...I can't feel my hands anymore. I'm too numb."

T.J. knew exactly how she felt. He couldn't feel his hand in hers. The only thing that reassured him that she was still hanging on was her voice.

"Don't worry Spinelli. Everything's gonna be fine." 

"Teej I can see it. My hand's slipping. I can't feel it. But I can see it."

"No! Hold on just a little longer! School's out now. Vince and them will realize that I'm not at school and they'll find us." 

"Teej...I'm sorry."

"Spinelli don't talk like that."

"Teej, just let go of my hand."

"NO!" 

"T.J. I know that you can't feel my hand in yours and you know I can't feel yours. Neither of us can hold out much longer. Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"I won't let go."

"T.J. just let me go!" 

"NO!"

"Please. I don't want this to happen either. But I don't want to make this any harder. Please. Just please."

T.J. shut his eyes. Spinelli was right. No she wasn't right, but he could see his hand slipping. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to live happily ever after... He was just barley hanging onto her hand now and he knew that there was no way around it. But he wouldn't let go. 

"Teej..." Her voice was a whisper. "Please."

Before he could answer her hand slipped from his grasp and she was falling towards the river.

"T.J.!" Her voice surrounded him as he watched her fall, her hand still held out forward as if something was going to grab it. 

T.J. fell to his knees, empty eyes starring down at the river where the current had already carried Spinelli out of sight.

~*~

Thanks for reading. Remember all writing and no reviews makes me a dull author...so review!!! Lolz! Oh and remember this too...

SOMEBODY LOVES YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't. I was rereading this chapter and they seem a little mature for kindergarteners at some points. I'm sorry bout this. Please bear with me. 

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)). Sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully the rest of my chapters will be longer. Btw I'm uber sorry if you get confused. Everything should make sense in the next chapter, which I can almost guarantee will be up Tuesday. 

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

**~And he woke up~**

A five-year old boy sat up in bed giving a small scream. He reached for a stuffed monkey and gave it a squeeze.

"T.J. had bad dream." The child spoke to the monkey.

"You listen right Mr. Monk Monk?" The child continued without waiting for an answer (I doubt he get one though). "It was about big T.J. and girl T.J. no know. She sorta look like girl who live down street, Spinelli, the one that do shopping with me and mommy all the time, but she much bigger. She try jump from bridge at favorite park but T.J. stop her cuz he say he miss her. Then he hold her like this," He held the monkey against his chest, "but it no work. She slip and fall anyway. T.J. try save her but she still fall in river."

"T.J." A voice floated up from downstairs. 

"That mommy. It must be time for kindygarden. Thank for listening Mr. Monk Monk."

The boy grabbed a red baseball cap and ran out the door. He ran down the stairs to the front door chanting 'kindygarden' the whole way. He knocked his sister over as she walked towards the door.

"Hey dweeb you knocked me over!"

"Sowy!" His voice floated to her in the hall.

"Brat." She muttered to herself while she dusted off her clothes. "Don't know why mom and dad bothered having you."

"What was that dear?" Becky looked up at her mothers smiling face.

"Nothing mom." 

"Have you seen T.J.?"

"Excit-O-Boy is at the front door."

"Thanks honey." Her mother walked away and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and honey." Her mother stuck her head in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded for calling your brother a brat. Buh bye!" The door closed shut in Becky's scowling face.

~*~

"Kindygarden! Kindygarden!" T.J.'s chants had followed them all the way to 3rd street School.

"Here we are." The car pulled up in front of a yellow brick building.

"Whoa!" With his nose pressed against his against the car window he looked up at the towering building. 

Kids even older than his sister walked towards the building, while kids his age ran away from their parents. He immediately spotted Spinelli's ski cap. A vision of the older Spinelli falling flashed through his mind and he was suddenly quite. His mother, thinking he was nervous, looked out at the masses of kids. She too spotted Spinelli.

"Look T.J. it's your friend Spinelli."

T.J. drew his eyes from the ground and hoped out of the car. He ran to meet Spinelli. She saw him and met him halfway.

"Hiya T.J." She ran back to her mother with T.J. and his mother right behind.

~*~

They were both in the same class with 10 other kids. Their teacher was an older lady who was eyeing them with fear.

"Welcome children." Her sounded shaky and nervous.

"Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten. My name is Mrs.-"

"T.J." Spinelli whispered his name. "My brother says that the best part of the day is recess."

"My sister does too." He said nodding.

"Badly though it doesn't come until the round time teller's big point is on the 12 and the little point is on the 10."

T.J. looked at the clock. It read 8:30. Even though he could read it he turned to Spinelli.

"That's forever from now."

Spinelli nodded.

"But my big brother taught me a secret. See that table with the nervous lady." 

T.J. nodded.

"Well it's got secret compartments in it. And the top one has the key the opens the time teller. If we got that key we could make it time for recess."

T.J. nodded again. "How do we get it though?"

Spinelli grinned almost evilly. "Leave that to me. All you gots to do is try to escape. When the lady tries to stop you kick and scream 'kay?"

"Yup." He walked over to the door.

As soon as Spinelli saw the teacher try and stop him she ran to the desk. Standing on the chair she pulled open the top most drawer and grabbed 'the key'. Making a mad dash for the clock she used a stack of books to reach it. Clumsily she unlocked it and moved it so it read 10:00 and successfully pulled off the first prank of the year.

Through tear filled eyes (remember he had to cry to distract the teacher) T.J. watched Spinelli move the hands on the clock. In that instant he promised himself he'd become prankster prince, he'd heard about it from his brother. He'd become prankster prince for Spinelli, as a promise that they'd be friends forever. 

Spinelli ran over to him as the bell rang. Instantly T.J. stopped crying and he and Spinelli shared a high five. The prank had been a success. They ran outside followed but the rest of the school.  Spinelli headed straight for Old Rusty while T.J. stayed to watch the new king be sworn in. 

"So you swear to uphold all playground rules and maintain peace and order?"

"I do." A second grader said proudly, his left hand on a math book and his right hand in the air.

"Then by the power in me, as the last kings best 5th grade friend, I know pronounce you King. ALL HAIL KING BOB!"

T.J. bored with it walked to Old Rusty where Spinelli was hanging onto two rings. Underneath her two boys and a girl stood. The girl was tall and had long red hair in two pigtails. Glasses rested on the brim of his nose. The boy next to her was tall as well and had blonde hair sticking messily up from his head and he was a larger in the middle. The last boy had dark skin and even darker hair. He held a kickball in his hands. 

"Hi. I'm T.J." He waved a hand at them.

"I'm Gretchen." The girl smiled.

"Mikey is me, Mikey is I." The blonde boy put a hand in the air.

"Okay...?" T.J. raised an eyebrow.

"Vince's my name. Winning's my game." The boy with the kickball stuck out his hand.

"Hey. And this," T.J. gestured towards Spinelli, "is my friend Spinelli."

Suddenly Spinelli's hand slipped and she hung dangerously from one ring, with one hand. A gasp rang out from the four children on the ground.

"Spinelli!" T.J. could see he fingers slipping. 

"Hold on I'll get Finster." Gretchen took off running.

"I'll try to get her down." Vince began to climb Old Rusty.

T.J. looked to where Gretchen was trying get Finster's attention, without success, to where Spinelli who was hanging on by two fingers. He ran beneath her with his arms outstretched. 

"Spinelli jump I'll catch you." 

"The fat lady will catch me." She used her free hand to point to Mrs. Finster. 

"There's no time. Come Spinelli jump!" He saw her two remaining finger's slipping fast.

"Awww, come on Spinelli. Don't worry."

She shook her head as her to fingers slipped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" 

Spinelli was falling to the ground fast. T.J. stepped closer and she landed on top of him. They both fell to the ground with a soft thud. Spinelli, who was startled across T.J.'s chest, locked eyes with him and smiled. He returned the smile glad his friend was all right.

"Thank T.J. for saving Spinelli."

Mikey, Vince (who had jumped down), and Gretchen (who had given up on getting Mrs. Finster's attention) all crowed around the two asking if they were okay. 

**~And so began the greatest friendship 3rd Street School has ever seen~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't.

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)).

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

**~And he woke up~**

T.J. Detwiler sat up in bed. Now 17 yr old sophomore T.J. had gotten even more popular. He ran a hand through his brown hair. Freckles were scattered across his face giving him a sort of boyish appearance. He sighed and laid back down. It had been two years since Spinelli had fallen into the river. Two years and he was still having nightmares about it. But this was the first time he'd had a dream about the first day of kindergarten. After debating it for a few minutes he picked up his phone and dialed Gretchen's number. After a few rings he heard a groggy 'hello' from the other end.

"Gretch?"

"T.J.?"

"I had the dream again." He heard Gretchen sigh.

"T.J. it wasn't your fault. You held on for as long as you could."

"I know but I had another dream."

"T.J. it's 5:15 in the morning."

"So you'd have to get up in 15 minutes anyways." Another sigh.

"Alright tell me about it."

"Have you ever had a dream where you wake up and something totally bizarre happens and you wake up again for real?"

"A dream within a dream."

"Yeah that. Well I woke up from the dream about the day when Spinelli...you know but I was five. Then I had my first day of kindergarten. Then I woke up again..." He pinched himself and gave a quiet 'ow!' when it stung, "this time for real."

Gretchen was silent and T.J. wondered if she had fallen asleep. 

"Gretch?"

"I'm here T.J. Look I don't what the dream means. Maybe you just miss Spinelli a lot."

"Yeah I guess."

"Look, I know it's hard, but try to push it out of your mind okay?"

"Okay. Bye Gretch."

"See ya T.J."

T.J. put down the phone and glanced at his clock. It read 5:30. Deciding he might as well get up he climbed out of bed, grabbed a towel, and headed to the bathroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes the whole way. 

The cold water woke him up so he was ready earlier then normal. With nothing to do and 25 minutes to spare he picked up his elementary school yearbook. He flipped directly to the back were various pictures had been placed, most had been sent it in from other students. He had never really paid much attention to this section before but for some reason he found himself studying each page carefully. He found of a lot of pictures from 4th grade. One of Spinelli being forced to be an Ashley, one of Gus as 'Guy', and one of Mickey coping Vince. But it was the last picture that caught his attention. It was so that you probably would have missed it if you hadn't been looking (which would explain why neither he nor his friends had noticed it). Tiny as it was, it was definitely there. No doubt about it. It was a picture of him and Spinelli kissing when they had had to conduct the experiment (and (even though he would never admit it) she was the only girl he had ever kissed). The whole school had been there to witness it; he wasn't surprised someone hadn't been smart enough to bring a camera.

"T.J. you have to go or you're gonna be late!" His mom called up to him snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He grabbed his backpack and red cap and, yearbook still in hand, ran out the door. 

~*~  
  


Once he reached 4th Street High School he looked for his friends. He spotted them under the big oak tree. Gretchen had her nose stuck in some book, Mikey was reciting poetry again, Vince was tossing a ball in the air and catching it, and Gus was staring off into space. T.J. walked over to them.

"Hiya Teej!" Gus was the first to spot him.

Immediately Gretchen snapped her book shut, Mikey stopped mid-stanza, and Vince grabbed the ball out of mid air. Obviously Gretchen had told them about his dream. 

"Hey guys." He walked over as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Look at this." He held out the yearbook open to the page with the picture of him and Spinelli.

"Yeah, it's out 6th grade yearbook so?" Vince raised an eyebrow.

"No at this." He pointed at the picture.

"Whoa! How'd that get there?" 

"The whole school was there, someone must have taken it."

"I wonder who took it?"

"I can answer that." Gretchen put her finger in the air (not the middle one). "You see I used a few favors, mostly kids I had tutored, and had one bring a camera, one a video camera, and the other a notebook." She bent down and opened her backpack. She too out what looked like a children's book and a videotape. "Your kiss is not only a picture but a book and a video as well. "Here you go!" She set them in his hands.

T.J., confused and slightly disturbed placed them in his backpack. 

"Gretch?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have these? Never mind don't answer that. I don't wanna know."

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the time, before school, looking at the random pictures. T.J. took the time to notice to really notice how much his friends had changed.

Vince was probably the one that had stayed the most the same. He had become a little taller and had traded in his green jersey for a red T-shirt and jeans, 

Gretchen hadn't grown much more after 4th grade so must boys toward over her. She had gotten contacts and her red hair had been cut to just below her shoulders and was usually up in a braid. She now wore a blue T-shirt and shorts. 

Mikey had slimmed down a bit, but he was still the largest of all of them. He messy hair still stuck out of his head and he now wore and white T-shirt and jeans.

Gus had surprised everyone and shot up to over 6ft. He even toward over Mikey now! He still had his glasses but he now wore a black 'Army of One' shirt and jeans.

The only thing more amazing then how much his friends had changed on the outside was how much they hadn't changed on the inside. Vince was still all about winning, Mikey still stood on the outfield scribbling his latest poem on his glove, Gretchen was still tutoring teachers, and Gus was still safetyman. T.J. once again was snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. The five friends headed toward their homerooms. T.J. reached his room and took his normal desk in the back just as the morning announcements began blaring over the intercom. The class had just sat back down after the Pledge of Allegiance when there was a knock at the door.

The teacher opened the door to reveal a girl standing there popping a piece of gum and tapping her foot. The teacher ushered her in the room, told the class to shut up or they'd all have detention, and went back to enjoying his coffee.

The girl stood in the front of the classroom with a bored expression on her face. Her ebony black hair fell way past her shoulders and her brown eyes glanced around the room. She wore a black shirt with black fish net sleeves and 'Bad Attitude' written on it and a pair of jeans. She seemed familiar but T.J. couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

The announcements ended and the teacher was forced to turn his attention to the new girl. 

"What's your name?" He sounded almost bored.

"Amethyst Jade. But call me Amy." Her voice sounded familiar too.

"Right...Amy. Take a seat next to T.J.' 

Her eyes glazed over for a second but it was gone as quick it had come.

"Who?"

The teacher gave an agitated sigh.

"T.J. make yourself known. Quietly."

T.J. raised his hand watched as she walked to the empty desk next to him.

"I'm T.J. T.J. Detwiler." He stuck out his hand."

Her eyes got that same glazed far off look that it had earlier and she didn't answer him.

"Ummm…hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face. 

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Sorry it's just your name sounds really familiar."

He laughed. "It's okay you look familiar too. 

"Glad it's not just me."

"So Amy where ya from?

"Westshire Valley."

"I've never been there before."

"Trust me you don't wanna go there."

"Why?"

"'Cuz it's your typical boring small town. Everybody knows everybody."

"Yeah well at least you never feel awkward on the first day of school."

She laughed. " I guess that's a plus."

"It can't be very fun to see the same people in your memories all the time though."

She was suddenly downcast. 

"Yeah." Her voice sounded small and sad.

"You okay?"

She cheered up visibly.

"Yeah I'm fine.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and made a mad dash for the door. T.J. turned to Amy.

"Where's your next class?"

"Room 707." She replied without even looking at her schedule.

"Cool. Me too. Come on I'll show you around." 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Come on let's go meet my friends."

~*~

**REVIEWERS!**

**felinefire82**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry if I portrayed Spinelli's suicide to be simple. I've never had an experience with it other then what I've read in fics.

**Clintronic Waldrop**- I don't think Spinelli would ever be the type to commit suicide either. But for the purpose of the fic she had to. 

**SanityIsOverrated65**- I love author alert too. Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm honored to know that you think I'm an awesome writer. And yes you did get first review! Yay!

R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't. Also I have no idea what street T.J. lives on so I'm just making one up. If you know feel free to correct me. I won't be able to have the next chapter out tomorrow. But I will get up A.S.A.P.

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)).

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

T.J. and Amy walked down the hall to room 707. Once inside T.J. immediately spotted his friends. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys. This is Amy." He gestured to the black haired girl. "She's gonna sit with us okay?"

Gretchen looked at Vince; they were both thinking the same thing.

_This girl could be Spinelli's twin._

Gretchen wondered momentarily if T.J. had spotted the similarities in this girl's appearance to Spinelli. Deciding that if T.J. was okay with Amy hanging out with them that they could all get used to it.

"Hey Amy. I'm Gretchen."

"Vince."

"I'm Gus."

"That's Mikey." Gus said pointing to where the blonde boy was to busy writing poetry to notice her. 

"Hi."

Mikey's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He whipped his head around to study the girl. He too noticed her resemblance to Spinelli but seeing Gretchen shake her head he decided not to say anything.

The six sat in the back and waited for their teacher to come in. The teacher walked in moments later and looked at Amy.

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"I'm Amethyst Jade. But please call me Amy."

"Oh that's right you're the new girl. Well my name is Mrs. Agee. Welcome to 4th Street high school." 

Amy nodded.

~*~

T.J., Amy, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey walked out of school at the end of the day. Amy was carrying a large pile of books and was staggering slightly under the weight. T.J. noticing this took a few of her books. 

"Here I'll take some for you okay."

Amy blushed slightly and nodded. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem."

The remaining four shared a look but were silent. 

"Where do you live Amy?" Gretchen asked.

"On 9th street." 

T.J. almost dropped his books in surprise. 

"Are you serious?"

"No, I really live on the moon. Great place, terrible commute." Her reply was sarcastic.

The 6 shared a laugh and continued walking.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I live on 9th Street too. What's your address?" T.J. asked even though he already knew the answer. There was only one vacant house on his street...

"95."

T.J. stopped short. The only house that was vacant was Spinelli's old house. The last house and been sold about a month or so ago.

"Really I didn't know that house was for sale."

"Well my dad moved here a month or so before my mom and I did. He wanted to get everything settled with work and stuff."

"Oh." 

That explained it. T.J. could tell by the looks on his friends faces they had also thought she lived in Spinelli's old house. After Spinelli had fallen into the river her parents had moved. The town just held too many memories for them. T.J. couldn't count all the times he'd wished he could have moved too. Everything reminded him of her. 

"Bye Gus!" He heard his friends saying good-bye. Gus was the first to go in a different direction on the walk home. 

T.J. waved good-bye and they walked on. A few minutes later they reached 8th street. This was where Gretchen and Vince left. Now just T.J. and Amy the two continued on in silence. T.J. tried to think of something to say but nothing was coming to him.

"Thanks for showing me around today." Amy finally broke the silence.

"No problem."

"Ummm..." She turned a light shade of red. "Would you mind showing me around tomorrow? I think I'd still get lost. This high's school's much bigger then my old one."

He laughed. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks." 

"No problem."

She giggled. "Is that all you can say to thanks?"

T.J. grinned and blushed. "Of course not. I can 'sure' and 'no big' and of course there's always the traditional 'your welcome' if it happens to be an adult."

The laughed and T.J. was surprised to see that the conversation had carried them to his house.

"Well here's where I stop think you can find your way home from here?"

 "I think I can manage." 

T.J. nodded and climbed his front porch. He stuck his key in the lock when he heard Amy's voice.

"See told ya I could manage." 

He laughed. She was standing with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, on the porch next door.

"Just checking." Was all he said before he opened the door and walked inside his house.

T.J. set his backpack on the floor as he stepped into the living room. Ignoring the list of chores his mother had placed on the coffee table he grabbed the videotape Gretchen had given him and popped it into the VCR. 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He walked in just in time to her Cornchip Girl's voice come from the T.V.

"History is being made today."

T.J. chuckled they were all acting like it was some scientific breakthrough. Cornchip Girl kept speaking.

"Today we'll get to see T.J. Detwiler and Ashley, don't tell anyone I said her first name) Spinelli kiss. The catch. They're doing it for science. Why else would they do it?" He watched Cornchip Girl shudder. "Information gathered from resources who wish to remain anno...anna..." He laughed as she tried to say anonymous "who don't want people to know, say that they future will be" Butch suddenly popped on screen.   
  


"BOYS KISSING GIRLS! GIRLS KISSING BOYS!" He ran off.

Cornchip Girl gave a bewildered look to the retreating boys back.

"I thought he didn't want anyone to know it was him..."

T.J. laughed. Fourth grade seemed so far off now.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for...the kiss."

Suddenly the camera was zoomed in on him and Spinelli. He watched as they leaned in closer. Suddenly there was a loud gasp from the unseen audience as their lips came in contact. After a few seconds both pulled apart eyes still closed. As their eyes opened he watched himself and Spinelli look disgusted.

"BLAH!" Both children cried. 

T.J. could hear the sigh of relief that swept through the kids on the playground. He shut the tape of still laughing. He heard his doorbell ring and he walked over to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Ashley A. standing there. 

"Like hi T.J. I've come to let you know that I'm like totally having a party this Saturday and you have to come. Like bring that new girl you were hanging out with today. Like bye!" She walked away before T.J. could say anything.

T.J. shook his head and walked next door to Amy's house. He knocked and was greeted by Amy's scowling face a minute later. Her scowl became a smile when she saw T.J.

"Hey what's up?"

"Ashley A. just invited us to a party on Saturday. You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure." 

T.J. turned to leave when Amy spoke up.

"Ummm? Where does Ashley live?"

T.J. turned and smiled at her. 

"Don't worry I'll drive us there."

She smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Great. Be ready by 7:00."

He turned and walked back to his. He didn't notice Amy watching him with that same far off look in her eyes. By the time he got to his porch and looked towards hers she had already gone inside.

~*~ 
    
    **Angel Princess Stephanie**- Thanks for your review. I'm not really sure about her voice it depends on how you want to look at it. If you want to think that the water did something to her voice then you can. If you want to think that T.J.'s just ignorant then go ahead. But I think he may just be TRYING to forget Spinelli. Well not forget her completely but you know to move on...I hope I'm making sense.
    
    **Sara and her Pinkys**- Thanks for giving my fic a chance. I'm glad you liked it.  You really think it has beautiful style? Thanks. I'll keep working on the story.
    
    **goofy monkey child**-I'm glad you liked chapter 2. It was basically just T/S fluff for ya'll but I thought it was cute. I'm glad you liked the part with Gretchen too. That actually came to me in a dream. Along with the idea for this fic.
    
    **Clintronic Waldrop**- Wow! What can I say to that! That was one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you soooooo much! Amy did have someone like T.J. in her life. But could it be that it was T.J. himself...? There's a reason that he doesn't connect her similarities to Spinelli. They should become apparent in the next chapter. And I'm sorry about the mistake. T.J. can be in 11th grade.
    
    **a()**- Thanks for your review. They're always appreciated.
    
    **Lil-strange-person**- Thank you busbuddy!!!! And yes I did HAVE to put Mr. Monk Monk in there. LoLz!!! 
    
    R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't. GOMEN!!! (that means sorry in Japanese) I'm soooooo sorry to make everyone wait so long. (I'm sure it just killed you! Lol) First I was having major writers block and then my mom broke the keyboard. I couldn't type anything for like a week. It was horrible. Now of course I'm in this insane typing mood so I'll probably have the last chapter (yes one more chapter and then it's over) out soon.

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)).

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

Saturday came much to quickly for T.J.'s liking. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to the party, he was. It was just he was sort of nervous about going with Amy. 

It wasn't that he didn't like Amy...it was the exact opposite. He liked her _too_ much. And he had promised himself and Spinelli that after she died he would never love anyone else. But he and Amy had become best friends almost over night. It was like they had been meant to be friends before either one knew the other existed. And everything about her was familiar. Form the way she walked to the way she talked. 

Suddenly his phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped in surprise and ran to answer the phone. He answered with breathless 'hello'. He heard a giggle on the other line.

"Hiya Teej." 

"Hey Amy." He sat down on his couch.

"I have a question."

"Well I feel up to answering a question so... go ahead."

"What's the bravest thing you've ever done?"

T.J. almost dropped the phone in surprise.

"How random was that?!" He asked laughing.

"I'd give it a 7 on the random scale. But seriously what _is _the bravest thing you've ever done?" She laughed. 

That laugh was doing some funny things to his stomache. Ignoring it he turned his attention to her question.

"That's easy. It was the summer between 4th and 5th grade..." T.J. launched into the story about how he and his friends had saved summer vacation. 

"Wrestling camp?" Was all Amy said when he was done.

"Yeah well Spinelli was a one of a kind girl."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who likes it. But anyway, saving summer vacation was the bravest thing you've ever done."

"Bravest...? No way! I thought you said greatest. The bravest thing I've ever done was...kiss a girl."

He heard Amy snort on the other end of the line.

"Hey I was only in 4th grade at the time." He held his hands up in defense even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"You wouldn't have had the guts." 

"You wanna see the videotape?"

"What?"

"Don't ask. Just come over I'll show you."

He could just see the smirk she was wearing.

"Alright I'll be right over."

She hung up and T.J. made his way to the door. He reached for the doorknob when there was a knock. He opened it to find Amy standing there smiling.

"Alright Mr. Bravery, show me the tape."

T.J. walked to the couch followed by Amy. He started the tape and watched as Third Street School flickered into view. They watched the tape in silence and T.J. was lost in memories of that day. 

As the tape ended T.J. turned to Amy ready to give her a 'see I told you so'. The words died in his throat when he saw that she was crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry I'm not sure why I'm crying."

His arm slid around her shoulder.

"I'm sure lots of your memories make you cry."

That only made her cry harder.

"No."

"Huh?"

She fell against him crying into his chest.

"I don't have any memories."

His eyes widened in shock. It was impossible...not having any memories.

"What?"

"I can't remember anything since my parents found me a few years ago." She buried her face in his chest crying harder then before. 

T.J. wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back in hopes of calming her down. As he sat there with Amy cradled in his arms he realized something. Promise or no promise... he had fallen in love with Amy. And it made absolutely no sense. He had known he barely even a week. But... but it felt like he had known her forever.

~*~

Amy finally stopped crying and was sitting there cradled in T.J.'s arms. It felt so...right to be there. She felt safe for the first time in long time. She felt at peace...

She sat up and smiled sheepishly at T.J. 

"I'm sorry." 

He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"For what."

"For just crying on you like that." 

He grinned.

"It's okay. Everyone needs to cry once in awhile."

She nodded. 

"I guess so."

She glanced at the clock.

"Well I guess I'd better go."

She walked to the door with T.J. following her. 

"Why?" He leaned against the open door frame. 

"I have to get ready for the party."

T.J. raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does it take you to three hours to get ready for a party?"

"Since the sweetest boy ever is taking me." She kissed him on the cheek and walked down the porch and towards her house. She didn't turn around when she called out 'see you at 7!' so she didn't see the dopey grin on his face as he watched her walk away.

~*~

T.J. glanced at himself in the mirror.

"You look fine sweetie." His mother walked over to him.

"I know but I wanna look..." T.J. struggled to find the right word.

"He's trying to impress the girl next door." Becky was standing in his doorway.

"How...when...AM NOT!" T.J. glared at his sister.

"Puh-lease. It's only way to obvious. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs the WHOLE time. I saw the dopey look you got when she kissed you on the cheek."

T.J. looked at the ground his cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"I gotta go get Amy." He mumbled and walked out of the room as fast he possibly could.

Him mother turned to Becky.

"You weren't really there the whole time where you?" 

Becky smirked and held up videotape.

"Yup, got the whole thing on tape."

"Becky! You can't just tape your brother when his with his friends!" 

"You wanna watch it?"

"I'll get the popcorn."

~*~

T.J. made his way to Amy's front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door when it flew open.

"Hey." Amy greeted him with a smile.

T.J. couldn't help stop himself from staring. She looked really good. She was wearing the same shirt she had worn the first day he'd met her with some hip huggers. Her hair was held back by a blue bandana.

"Are we gonna go or are you just gonna stand there and stare?"

T.J. snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Great!"

~*~

They arrived at the party to see Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus about to walk in. 

"Hey guys." T.J. called as he and Amy made their way towards them.

"T.J.! Amy! What took you guys so long?" Vince cried.

T.J. looked at his watch.

"The party only started five minutes ago." Amy said pointing at her watch.

"Well you should have been here with five minutes to spare!" Vince said as he pushed them through the door.

Amy raised an eyebrow at T.J. who shrugged his shoulders in response.

~*~

The music inside was blasting form every speaker Ashley A owned. T.J. spotted various kids he knew from school, but most he had never met. He stood next to Amy as Gretchen and Vince went off to dance, Mikey went to get a snack, and Gus was being tricked into buying something from the Hustler Kid.

A new song, a slow one, started up and people began pairing off. He heard Amy sigh next to him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, afraid she might burst into tears again.

"Nothing. This is just my favorite song...well one of them anyways." She giggled.

Summoning all his courage he offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and placed her hands around his next as he placed his around her waist. He pulled her closer to him smiled as she placed her head on his chest.

~*~

Gretchen sighed as she watched T.J. and Amy dance.

"You'd swear it was T.J. and Spinelli dancing." 

She turned to see Vince standing next to her.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and turned back to watching the couple dance.

"They're the cutest couple aren't they?"

"Well the second cutest."

Gretchen turned to Vince in surprise.

"Who could possibly be a cuter couple then them?"

"We could."

Gretchen blinked in surprise before she smiled.

"Well then that makes two of us."

Vince's face broke into a grin. 

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand not realizing T.J. had done the same thing moments earlier.

Gretchen nodded and the two began dancing like T.J. and Amy.

~*~

Amy looked at T.J., her eyes met his and she smiled. Slowly T.J.'s head titled towards hers and hers titled up to meet his. She closed her eyes as their lips met in sweet kiss. Happiness swelled inside of her and something triggered in the back of her mind, but she was too happy to pay it any mind now. His lips left hers and she suddenly felt cold. She slowly opened her eyes to find that T.J. was nowhere to be seen. The happy bubble that had been inside of her popped and she blinked back tears. Sadly she made her way to the front door.

~*~

T.J. leaned towards her. This was too good to last he decided. Any second now one of his friends was going to ruin the moment. He saw Amy's eyes close moments before his own. 

This must be a dream then, he thought to himself. Yeah a dream. And any minute now his alarm clock would go off.

When their lips met he realized it wasn't a dream. But he did realize something else. His eyes shot open and he let go of Amy's waist. Without really thinking he walked off in search of Gretchen.

He was in too much shock to comprehend the fact that Gretchen was dancing with Vince.

"Gretchen we need to talk."

Reluctantly Gretchen removed her arms from around Vince's neck. T.J., knowing Gretchen was following, lead her to an unoccupied corner.

"What's wrong T.J.?"

T.J. took a deep breath.

"Amy and I...we...well...we kissed."

Gretchen gave him a blank stare in response.

"So?" She said it slowly as if she couldn't see the big deal.

"Well... I know it's crazy but... Gretch I swear I've kissed her before!"

Gretchen's eyes widened in surprise.

"But...that's impossible...you said so yourself, the only girl you've ever kissed is..."

"Spinelli."

~*~

Yay! Chapter 5 done!!!! One more chapter left!!!

**NiNab: **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. 

**KenjiFinster: **I don't think hearing 'it's sweet' from a guy is weird. It just means you like it and your not a guy that _thinks_ he's all tough and macho and...way off base sorry.

**Peaches the First: **Thanks. Sorry bout the spelling mistakes. I use spell checker...but it just misses some. But hey we can all make mistakes right...?

**Melina: **Amy might be Spinelli...or do I just want you to think that...? Or maybe I just want you to think that I just want you to think that...or do I just want you to think that I want you to think that I just want you to think that...or...this could go on for a while...I guess you'll just have to read to find.

**Sara and her Pinkys: **Thanks for reviewing again. Your welcome. I like to mention my reviewers. Besides for all the nice stuff you said to me it was the least I could do.

**TinyAngel3: **Thanks. I like her name too. It sounds really...special...like the name you would give someone who is destined for great things.****


	6. Chapter 6THE END!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Recess. If I did then recess would be all day everyday.  

**Summary: ** T.J. lost Spinelli years ago, and it's still haunting him, but now there this new girl and she just happens to look like Spinelli. But Spinelli's dead. It's impossible…isn't it?

**Title: **Mirror Image

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley cuz she encouraged me to write keep writing it.

**Author's note: **I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day...but I'm not sure if I can so please bear with me if I can't. GOMEN!!! (that means sorry in Japanese) I'm soooooo sorry to make everyone wait so long. (I'm sure it just killed you! Lol) The only excuse I have is pure laziness. Isn't that horrible? But I'm back with the last chapter… Yes the last chapter of Mirror Image… Sniff! 

**Extra info: **This story deals with suicide so if that is a problem for you then…please don't read it. I'm not encouraging anyone to commit suicide and I have no suicidal thoughts running through my mind. (Unless (mentally) killing my annoying alter ego counts as suicide... (lolz joking)).

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

T.J. looked at Gretchen his eyes wide with wonder and fear. Gretchen had never seen T.J. look scared. How could he stand up to Finster and Mr. Prickly (they had stopped calling him Principal after 6th grade) but could be reduced to trembling because of a girl? Then again this was Spinelli's twin.

"T.J. what are you saying?"

He ran a hand through is already tousled hair.

"Come on Gretch, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed her similarities to Spinelli."

His eyes were begging, pleading with her to reassure him that it was true. That he wasn't just some love sick puppy. Gretchen sighed.

"I have... we all have. It was _you_ who didn't seem to notice" 

His blues were brimming with tears. Tears, Gretchen realized, that he had kept unshed since he had met Amy.

"I...I tried to ignore them. I tried to pretend it was all a coincidence. That Amy was her own person but… it became harder to deny and I... I fell in love with her."

Whatever Gretchen had expected him to say that wasn't it. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

"T.J. I… I… I… didn't… _you... _In love? With Amy?"

Something clicked in T.J.'s mind and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh no."

Gretchen didn't like his tone of voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit! She probably thinks I'm a jerk now."

Gretchen's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well when we kissed my mind triggered something. A feeling that I hadn't felt since 4th grade. That's when I couldn't pretend anymore. I was in so much shock that I just walked away. I didn't even stay to explain. She...

His eyes darted around the room quickly.

"She's gone." He hung his head. "I screwed up again. I couldn't save Spinelli before and I can't..." He stopped as he began to concentrate on choking back sobs.

Gretchen's eyes softened.

Teej."

T.J. didn't look at her. Instead he walked out the door.

"T.J."

~*~

Amy sighed as she looked at the stars. Tonight had been perfect...up until she had kissed T.J. 

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it, she had. It had stirred feelings in her that felt like a dream.

  
A dream.

Suddenly her mind sent her flashes of a memory so faint she couldn't tell if it was real.

***FLASH***

A crowd murmuring ten thousand different things at once.

***FLASH***

A young boy in a suit and the word marriage.

***FLASH***

Two lips joining for the first time and the taste of mouth wash.

***FLASH***

The cry of ew and a relieved sigh.

***FLASH***

The awkward silence of young life.

***FLASH***

Amy's eyes snapped open. 

Could it have been a memory? 

She shook her head. No she had had that dream before. She could feel. It had just been wistful thinking. 

_Back to the problem at hand._

She could tell him that it hadn't meant anything to T.J. so it must have been a 'caught up in the heat of the moment' type of thing. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he could ever lover her! She willed herself to get up and go find T.J.

_Just tell him that is was a spur of the moment thing. Then everything will be fine._

She turned around and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet the very same pair of eyes she had been willing herself to go find.

And those same blue eyes were filled with tears.

~*~

"What was that all about?" Vince asked as Gretchen waked back to him.

"His known the whole time. He was just pretending not to notice."

Vince didn't need to ask. He knew what Gretchen was talking about.

"Where is he now?"

"He went out on the porch to think. He's positive Amy hates him."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen sighed. "I know it's ridiculus but I guess he needs to work this problem out with Amy."

Vince nodded before putting his arm around Gretchen's shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I hope so Vince." Another sigh. "I hope so."

~*~

"T.J.!"

"Amy!"

Both teens blushed crimson and looked at the ground.

"Go ahead." Amy said.

"No you."

Amy sighed. "Look about earlier. I'm sorry, it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing."

T.J.'s face fell. "Oh."

He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, your right." He hoped she couldn't hear his heart breaking.

"Yeah...it was…nothing." She hoped he couldn't hear her heart breaking.

"Well," She stood up and brushed some dust off her pants. "I think I'll go inside."

She turned and walked towards the door. Suddenly she felt T.J.'s  hand close around her wrist.

"No...wait a minute." 

She was surprised, his voice was horse...had he been crying?

"It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing." Amy's heart stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me. It wasn't and I'm sorry I ever said it was. How can I expect you to understand if I can't trust you with the truth."

She gazed at his lowered head in wonder.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you everything. I need to tell you now."

She sat down again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm listening."

"I think I've fallen in love with you.

Her breath caught in her throat. "You-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Just let me finish please. It'll be easier if I'm not interrupted." She nodded. "When I met you I felt...drawn to you. You see, ever since Spinelli died there's been this hole in my heart that no one could fill. But then you came, and to be honest, you are everything she was and more, and I felt myself starting to heal. My heart was healing the wound her death left. I'm sorry. I should have told you right away but I thought I could over look the similarities but then...we shared that kiss. And I realized that...that I'd kissed you before. But I've only kissed Spinelli and  that was in 4th grade but still..." His sentence drifted off into the night and Amy realized it was her turn to speak.

"Do you love her?"

"With every bone in my body-wait _do_? Shouldn't it be did?" 

"No." She shook her head. "When you really love someone apart of your heart will _always_ love and cherish them."

"Then yeah I do love her."

"Do you only love me because I remind you of her?"

T.J. must have heard the hurt in her voice because his gaze met hers and he held her hands in his.

"I love you for being Amy."

She gave a soft sniffle. "But you were just saying how I was everything Spinelli was-"

He put a finger to his lips.

"You _are_ everything Spinelli was. But you're also Amy and that's why I love you."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"You know," She said with a smile. "There's still I chance that I _could_ be your Spinelli."

T.J. smirked.

"Well...that's a chance I'll have to take.

**~But after all...only time will tell.~**

Okay! Done!!!! How many people want to shot me for ending it like that. I thought I'd let you decide. So put those imaginations to work!!!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED...there was so many people (cuz I took so long to upload) that I'm just giving everyone a big thanks.


End file.
